1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bra made by means of hot-press shaping, more particularly one, which is structured in such a way as to reduce the manufacturing cost.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
People's demand for quality is increasing with heightening of living standard. For instance, besides protecting the wearer's breasts and maintaining the shape of the breasts, a good bra is supposed to be comfortable, aesthetic, and capable of helping adjust the shape of the wearer's breasts'.
In order to prevent discomfort caused by wearing a bra, non-stitch bras are available. A common method for making a non-stitch bra includes the following steps:
(a) hot pressing to shape a first layer: an outer elastic cloth layer is made, which has substantially the same shape as a spread main body of a bra, by means of cutting; a foam and a thin piece of adhesive mesh are joined to a middle portion of the outer elastic cloth layer by means of hot pressing so that the middle portion has a plate-shape;
(b) hot pressing to shape a second layer: two ringed straps, each of which has a steel ring therein, are secured on an inner side of a piece of non-elastic cloth with an upper portion thereof cut to have two concavities to fit the curvature of the ringed straps; a thin piece of adhesive mesh is positioned between the piece of non-elastic cloth and an inner side of the outer elastic cloth layer, and the piece of non-elastic cloth and the outer elastic cloth layer are joined by means of hot pressing;
(c) hot pressing to shape a third layer: a thin piece of adhesive mesh is positioned between an inner side of the joined-together first and second layers and an elastic lining having the same shape as the outer elastic cloth layer, and the elastic lining is joined to the inner side of the joined together first and second layers by means of hot pressing;
(d) hot pressing to form cups: two cups are formed on the joined-together first, second and third layers, which have a plate shape owing to the above hot pressing actions, by means of another hot pressing with a mold in the shape of dual-cup;
(e) cutting: the semi-finished bra made in the above steps is cut to remove redundant circumferential edge portions; and
(f) finishing making a main body of the bra.
From the above description, it can be seen that there is a complicated glue applying process to carry out for sticking the various parts of the bra together according to the above method. Consequently, it takes relatively much time to make such bra, and the manufacturing cost will be relatively high.